Absolutley
by CrimsonFire490
Summary: this is a songfic, just a regular day at Titans tower and Robins got his eye on Rae...obviously raerob


**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the teen titans**

**Hey everyone! I was looking for some songs for my ipod when I came across this one. It immediately reminded me of Raven, and I thought I should make a little collection on song-fics, so here it is: **

**Absolutley **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles!_

Robin sat on the couch watching her from the corner of his eyes. Raven sat next to him, reading one of her books, as always. But there was something special about her today, something that made Robin's eyes linger.

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears!  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? _

He could tell Raven felt his gaze, for after a while of reading she would look up and search for the eyes. He chuckled to himself, knowing that with his mask on she would never be able to tell it was him. For all she knew, he was looking straight forward.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...  
_

Though not many people would understand it, Robin was attracted to Raven. Many people saw her as dark, depressing, and sometimes frightening. But in Robin's eyes, he saw mystery, secrecy. She was indeed dark, but not in a bad way, more like…misunderstood. No matter how much she pushed people away, it always felt as if she were sucking him in. Everything about her intrigued him.

_This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles!_

Though she hardly ever smiled, when she did it was worth it. Just to make her happy made everything worthwhile. It was the feeling you get with an enigma, finally solved. Robin leaned back in the couch, drawing his hands behind his head. When she smiled his whole world spun.

_  
How many lovers stay?  
Just to put of with this s…. day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!... _

He smiled to himself, remembering the last time Raven broke out a smile. It was just last night, when he was tripped by Beast Boy and fell into a bowl of Starfire's Tamaranian Pudding. As everyone laughed at him, he saw Raven hide a laugh, putting her hood up to conceal her face. It had made his day worth while, and it also saved Beast Boy's life._  
_

_This is a story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!_

Slowly, Robin built up his courage. He stood up and went toward where Raven was sitting. "Hey Rae," he said as he plopped down next to her.

"Hi Robin…" She looked up a moment from her book, before retreating back into it. Robin took a deep breath and turned back to her.

"I was wondering… if you weren't busy, you could…maybe…I mean…you and I…"

"What do you want Robin?" Raven put the book down on her lap. She hated when people stalled before the point.

"I was wondering if you would like to maybe get something to eat?" Raven almost laughed when she saw his nervous smile, but thought better of it.

"Sure, whenever you have the time." She put down the book and walked and way to her room.

_This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
WHEN SHE SMILES!... _

Robin sat at the couch, dumbfounded, for the next half hour. _I DID IT I DID IT I ASKED HER OUT FOR LUNCH AND SHE SAID YES! YES YES YES YES-_

" Dude are you going to hog the couch all say or are you going to let me and Cyborg play some video games?" Robin blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds, being pulled out of his trance. Slowly he got up, and left to go to his room. He had to get ready for a date. _  
_

_This is the story of a girl!  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
WHEN SHE SMILES!  
When she smiles! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**In the music video, the line with the curse word was changed to: to put up with every day and all day! Just incase any of you were confused…**

**Anyway, So, is it good? **

**I had half of this written down for a year and finally decided to finish it….so whadya think?**


End file.
